Zion City Prelude: Nightmare of a Neo Preventer
by ArtistBlue
Summary: Ry, our main character, isn't getting a lot of sleep, and for a good reason. This prelude will introduce you to the world of Zion City, Scyzo, Omega B, and the Neo Preventers


Zion City Prelude: Nightmare of the Neo Preventer

The quiet night provided a lot of available sleep time, but Ry's sleep was full of nightmares. Ry was walking down a dark, cold, endless hallway. He was in immense pain, and it was getting worse by the moment. The darkness was freezing his insides, and dark voices were whispering lies and other dark things in his ears. The cold, hard floor froze his feet and he could see his breath.

Suddenly, a bright light was reflected on his dull eyes. His vision came back in pieces. A blue cloaked man was standing a few feet away, coaxing him over.

"Hello, Ry. I am Zenus, and I am here to test you," the cloaked man said with a deep voice.

"Why do you want to test me, Zenus?" Ry said sighed in pain. The light given off by the mysterious orb in Zenus's bandaged hand was easing the Ry's pain, but not by much.

"Blame your brother for this. Like him, you possess a weapon and a power given to you at birth," Zenus explained. "Look around your neck and remember that night when you were four"

Ry clutched the Wolf Orb necklace around his neck and closed his eyes, instantly remembering the night his parents left him at his aunt's house.

"I remember that night. So what does it have to do with this test, Zenus?" Ry said, now standing up instead of being hunched over.

"It has everything to do with this. On that night, your parents gave you a legendary weapon encased in that orb, and the wolf pendant surrounded by it," Zenus explained.

Then, Zenus threw the mysterious orb in the air, where it floated, fully healing Ry. Next, Zenus pulled out a sword.

"En guard, Ry!" Zenus shouted, and then lunged for Ry. Ry jumped back and grabbed his pendant and shouted like he had known the words ever since he was given the pendant.

"Wolf Shield!" Ry shouted.

A blue and silver wolf head like shield appeared out of nowhere and clasped onto his arm.

"Holy crap!" Ry screamed in surprise.

The shield came just in time to block Zenus's next slash and lunge.

"I need a weapon!" Ry screamed frantically.

The two fighters were running, jumping, and dodging all over the place; on the walls, floor and ceiling. The next word popped into his head as he blocked a strong lunge.

"Wolf Fang!" Ry yelled.

The shield closed around his lower arm and two rock hard fangs stuck out of the head. Ry struck forward and broke a few of Zenus's ribs. It wasn't over, though. Zenus came back with amazing speed, and struck the Wolf Fang at an odd angle, causing it to break and split into four items: two katana shaped poles, a red orb, and a blue orb.

Ry fell to the floor in shock and pain, and the two orbs fell into a hole in the hilt of their respective poles.

"Hahaha. Now you start where you belong, just like the rest of us," Zenus said in a totally different voice. "Now I can reveal my true self to you, newbie."

When Zenus pulled off his cloak, Ry looked shocked and deceived. Zenus was a young adult, about Marcus's age. He had raven black spiky hair with a big bang in the front, green eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with two katana sheaths; one katana was in his hand, the other in its sheath.

"Shun Akizama, my bro's old friend. Ry stated plainly. "I guess you're his right hand man?" Shun looked at me with eyes of pure venom.

"Actually, I'm his left hand man, but that's still enough to wipe the floor with you!" Shun sneered. He launched at Ry with his first katana. At that moment, Ry's icy blue eyes shone like crystal. His first pole, the one with the blue orb, suddenly changed into a light blue saber.

Ry blocked Shun's launch with the normal pole, while keeping the saber behind his back, until Shun didn't expect it. After blocking Shun's next slash, Ry finally swung with the blue saber.

"Aaaargh!" Ry yelled as he injured and struck his katana out of his hand.

"You ba-!" Shun started, but was shut up by Ry's second pole turned red saber. Ry kept up the attack and soon Shun was close to death.

"It's over, Shun. Oh yea, if you see my bro, give him _this_!" Ry stated as Shun disappeared. Ry looked around, thinking Shun was going to surprise him, but all that was left was a letter. Ry disengaged both sabers and picked up the letter. This is what it said:

Dear Ry,

It's your bro, Marcus. I know I left you alone, but I had a good reason. I'll tell you that later, but right now I have to tell you something more important. An organization called Omega B will be there to kill you, your friends, Aunt N, and anyone who sides with an organization called Scyzo. You _must_ side with Scyzo and defeat Omega B. I will join you soon, but for now you're just going to have to get stronger so I can finally respect you, you disrespectful poser!

Your Bro,

Marcus Williams

P.S.- The weapons you just used will come back, but first you're gonna change whether you like it or not. Happy Birthday!

Ry pocketed the letter, and clenched his fist in rage.

"Bro! I'll kill you!" Ry screamed into the nothingness as the dream ended.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Aww, what a weird dream," Ry said, scratching his head. As he turned off his alarm clock, he noticed the letter from his brother below the Wolf Orb.

"So it was real," Ry muttered to himself.

End of Prelude


End file.
